Fire and Ice I
by RainingTundraSnow88
Summary: Fate works in some most intriguing ways. Whether it is by being the cause of something unpleasantly nasty to the world or by bringing two people together forever and through them bringing the world years of peace after so much war and death. Slash.


Fire and Ice

His personality and demeanor to most seemed cold as ice on his exterior and he was well known as the Ice King of Slytherin while his soul-mate for life was warm as a gently flowing summer breeze and was the also known to many all around the wizarding world in Britain as the King of all Gryffindors. They tended to appear as if they both glowed brightly at home together when alone and both individuals seemed to meld perfectly together in the solitude and privacy of their own home, but when they were out in public eye together things changed as both wizards of influential power and notice seemed to be more reserved in the way they acted with the citizens around them even though one mate was slightly more sociable to the public community than the other.

One mate was a now very happy, lively, and also now twenty year old young male wizard who had seen the hardest wizarding war of the age to an end by his hand and had not expected to survive it, while the other mate had turned away from the dark tide of the war in order to spare his other half's life. A lifetime of depression and forced servitude to a heinous man who would make his mate commit atrocities he had never pondered on doing or even thought of. He now realized the former side of the war he had served had views that most common people and wealthy noble people would view as morally wrong views on how to handle societal change. The other mate was a middle aged male wizard of pureblood lineage who had seen a lot of hardship through the last war in his life-time and had only wished to spare his only soul-mate the same and similar hardships he had endured by turning away from the darkness that soon would've engulfed his soul if it wasn't for the mate who came into his life and the mate who spared his life only so many weeks ago.

No one in their world or country knew how it came to be that the Boy-Who-Lived or now the Man-Who-Defeated-Voldemort could be the mate of a former Death Eater turned spy. During the war, Voldemort had tried to use this as an advantage to him by trying to get his 'supposedly' loyal follower to capture his mate's affection and then in turn to get his to side with him and to lure him basically to his death once he refused his orders once or even to fight at all. However, the elder of the two mates was having none of that and quickly turned to Dumbledore as a spy for him before the Headmaster's timely demise in his mate's sixth year and then revelation of the Horcruxes had come about after that.

Harry had been so upset to hear about the horcruxes that Tom Riddle had created so long ago in his earlier life-time and he had actually believed at some point that whenever he should be able to kill Tom for good; that he would die as well as since he had suspected that he might very well have a single piece of Tom's own soul inside of him via the lightning bolt scar on his forehead from Tom's initial attack upon Godric's Hollow years prior, but the older mate was quick to reassure him that he was not a Horcrux because if he had been one then he would already be dead. The end of the war came after Harry had turned eighteen years of age and it was a bitter cold December night as well that set the stage for the battle. They had raided their way into the interior of Riddle Manor with his mate's help at getting them inside without detection. The battle itself lasted for at least thirteen hours, perhaps fourteen, but it would've been lost to them if the Aurors had not shown up when they did at Amelia Bones's command and insistance to Minister Rufus Scrimegour.

Life after the war was hard on both of the soul-mates; the younger of the two had lost his first two of his childhood wizarding best friends and many other friends that were not his best friend but were still considered a relatively close friend to him. The elder mate lost his own ancestral home to a fire set by the Dark Lord himself on an earlier battle as a punishment for his betrayal and a hope he could kill off his son who resided there with his former spouse still. The ancestral home had never been re-built after the tragic fire, but the elder mate hadn't cared much about it as he had held absolutely no love for that home he grew up in. He was saddened that Narcissa had not made it out in time, but was thankful Draco had. They had held a proper burial and funeral for the former Lady Malfoy once the war had ended and Draco moved away from his ancestral home that was no longer there to overcome the ordeal he had been through.

Instead the two mates had decided to re-build Godric's Hollow from what was left of it after eighteen years of deterioration with the help of two house elves that volunteered from Hogwarts to aid them and they had helped Harry decide on how exactly to furnish the home before he had moved in quickly after the war. Harry had kept a journal throughout the war period and his mate in Lucius Malfoy had been shocked to discover all of Albus's manipulations of his mate during his school years there. It had angered him upon occasion to talk about it because of his Veela side and his very protective nature over his mate.

Right now, Lucius was especially protective of Harry after he had been released from his small stay in the wizard prison Azkaban since he had found out in a letter from Harry at the time of his entrance there that Harry had been told that was three weeks pregnant with a son and daughter in twins. Lucius was happy for them both at this blessing, but he had also been saddened that Scrimegour was such an idiot and had made him miss the first three months of his mate's first pregnancy. Lucius had been a very enraged dominant Veela with the Minister of Magic by the time of his decided release from the prison and had rushed home to help finish caring for his mate and unborn children with the remainder of the pregnancy.

For you see, it had only been the two Hogwarts house elves, Harry, Minerva, and Filius who were working on the task of the re-building of the home until it had been finished after he had been forced to leave for the prison and while Lucius was grateful for their help; he had really wanted to be there for Harry in this sensitive time of need once he had found out about the twins. Harry was now nearing nine months and at the very end of his child bearing stage. He had about two more weeks until the twins were supposed to arrive and Lucius was so excited for their arrival along with Harry. Sadly, Draco couldn't take that his father's mate was Harry when he had found out and had left the country some time ago. They hadn't heard from him in quite some time. He rarely wrote, visited, or even said anything when they crossed each other if at all.

Harry was betting Draco was just jealous of his father and their happiness together because they were both happy now that the war was over with and could be together like this forever when Draco wasn't happy at all after the war because his own mate had died during the war and now Harry and Lucius were having twin children together and Draco perhaps felt as though his father-figure in Lucius would forget about him as he concentrated his attention on his new children. Harry knew that Lucius had tried to reach out to his elder son as much as he could at every possible opportunity he had been given to do so with, but Draco hadn't been very responsive to the communication he had tried to make with him and/or nice about anything Lucius tried to do to make him feel as though he still loved him as his first-born heir.

Lucius came into the kitchen of their home to find Harry preparing dinner and he smiled gently to this. Harry really loved to cook and garden and so maybe that's why the lawns of their home were always nearly immaculate in their appearances for the guests they sometimes had and the reason why their kitchen almost always smelled so wonderful with the aromas of freshly cooked homemade foods. Dobby and Winky lived here as well now after leaving Hogwarts, but they did the cleaning and attending of things like gathering the mail and checking it and such. Harry would under no circumstances let them inside of his kitchen other than to clean or bring mail or supplies to be put away.

Lucius carefully stepped behind his mate and wrapped his arms as best he could around Harry with his very swollen belly and obviosly heavily pregnant appearance to anyone else who could have been there. Harry smiled and gave him a hello kiss as he entered for their evening meal.

"Hello love; how was the Ministry faring today?" Harry asked him with a small smile.

Lucius sighed in a relaxed manner and gave Harry a contented look before he smiled genuinely again at him in their home and felt as though he was now able to be completely at ease.

"It is faring slightly better now that Amelia Bones is the new Minister and things that were overlooked before are starting to be investigated now due to Fudge's corruption of their laws and Scrimegour's penchant for hiding things to keep his office." He told him softly.

Harry nodded with a smile, "That's good. I knew that Amelia would make a great Minister if she had been given a chance and so far she has proven it." Harry told him.

Lucius agreed silently with a smile and wholeheartedly as well.

"How are the twins today? Not giving too much trouble for you are they?" Lucius asked concerned.

"No, they have just pushed on my bladder uncomfortably one too many times today." Harry smiled softly, "I wish they'd arrive soon, since I feel like a balloon that looks as if it is about to pop itself." He sighed in a jokingly amused manner.

"Don't worry Harry, the twins will arrive safely as they are supposed to." Lucius said gently.

Harry smiled and gave him a small kiss.

"Thank you, Luc. I love you and I don't know where I'd be without you anymore to be quite honest with myself." He sighed

"You're welcome Harry, and I love you too." He said as they sat to eat.


End file.
